L'amour au bureau
by Pinkusnow
Summary: [ UA ] Eren Jeager vient d'achever ses études de design-marketing. Voulant trouver un travail à tout prix, il enchaîne les demandes d'entretien d'embauche jusqu'à tomber sur l'entreprise "Sportix", dirigée par Levi Ackerman, un homme sévère qui cache néanmoins de multiples facètes...surprenantes. Qu'adviendra-t-il du jeune Eren ?
1. Le commencement

**_*fait son entrée chez * _Mh...coucou ? '****Je suis nouvelle sur ce fabuleux site ! Je lis des fanfics depuis mes 12 ans mais je ne publiais pas...ouaip, je suis ce genre de lectrice qui apprécie vos œuvres...tapissant dans l'ombre...sans compte...héhéhé *insérez rire maléfique***

.**Mais ça c'était avant ! Maintenant que j'ai un nouveau compte tout beau tout neuf, je publierais toutes les petites histoires qui me passent par la tête !**

.**En ce qui concerne cette fic, ça sera un bon Riren ( Levi seme x Eren uke ), j'espère de tout cœur qu'elle vous plaira !**

* * *

.**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Eren s'ennuyait.

Il était avachi sur des papiers éparpillés sur la table basse de son salon, les bras ballants ainsi que les jambes repliées à même le sol dans une position d'abandon et d'ennui absolu. Les rayons du Soleil qui filtraient par la fenêtre illuminaient son visage déjà naturellement halé. Le jeune homme grogna de mécontentement, tel un homme de cro-magnon, en refermant sa bouche, qui était restée entrouverte pendant un bon moment, et se redressa à genoux pour frotter ses yeux, dont les cernes trahissaient sa fatigue. Il se releva en baillant puis s'étira longuement.

« Hey Eren ! Me dis pas que t'es resté éveillé toute la nuit ? »

Eren se retourna en essayant de plaquer ses indomptables cheveux bruns avec sa main, en vain. Il adressa au nouvel arrivant un sourire gêné en se massant la tête: « Salut Armin ! J'ai dormi juste...trois ou quatre heures…

-Arrête de mentir idiot. Tes cernes sont plus grosses que toi. »

Le brun lui tira la langue avant d'aller dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit-déjeuner. Son ami le suivit et s'asseya sur un tabouret en laissant échapper un léger soupir:

« Ça fait une semaine que tu ne dors plus...je m'inquiète pour toi.

-Je sais mais je dois bien faire ça si je veux trouver du boulot. Ça fait maintenant deux mois que j'ai mon diplôme et ch'uis toujours au chômage ! »

Eren soupira lourdement en cassant un œuf. En effet, il avait récemment obtenu un master pro-graphisme. Depuis son plus jeune âge, le jeune homme était passionné des arts, que se soit de la peinture ou en dessin, en passant par la tablette graphique, il était un véritable prodige. Pour beaucoup de personnes de son entourage, Eren Jeager était un artiste né mais celui-ci niait toujours modestement ce fait.

Donc aujourd'hui, du haut de ses 21 ans, il souhaitait enfin vivre sa vie par ses propres moyens et non au crochet de sa mère. Eren souhaitait postuler dans une entreprise chez qui il pourrait proposer ses services...mais le pauvre garçon enchaînait refus sur refus, sous prétexte qu'il était trop jeune, et qu'il n'avait donc pas assez d'expérience.

Son colocataire, Armin Arlelt, n'avait pas ce genre de problème puisqu'il était encore en fac de médecine, les études étant réputées pour être assez longues, le blond en avait encore pour six ans.

« Ce n'est pas une raison pour bousiller ta santé Eren. »

Celui-ci haussa les épaules en grommelant puis aida son ami à mettre rapidement la table, couverts, jus d'orange, brioches, céréales, tartines, pour certains ça serait sûrement trop mais pour les deux colocataires c'était parfait, enfin, surtout pour Eren…

Après s'être souhaité bon appétit, ils se mirent à manger. Armin était impressionné et amusé par l'appétit monstrueux de son meilleur ami qui mangeait toujours pour quatre, mais qui ne dépassera jamais leur amie Sacha, qui était surnommée "la reine de la bouffe" ou "patate girl". Le petit blond sourit avant de demander:

« Du coup tes recherches ont été fructueuses ?

-Yep ! J'ai rendez-vous demain avec le patron de Sportix !

-La fameuse marque de sport ! T'es sûr de toi ? Non parce que toi et le sport…

-Hey ! Je postule en tant que designer, pas en tant que sportif !

-Bah écoute on sait jamais !

-Sinon tu commences pas à 9 heures toi ?

-Si pouq-hiiiii je vais être en retard ! »

Eren éclata de rire en voyant Armin se lever en trombe pour se précipiter dans sa chambre. En cinq minutes chrono, il était déjà en train d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée, une tartine dans la bouche: A pluch !

-A plus !»

Après le départ de son ami, le brun terminait tranquillement son bol de chocapic lorsqu'il entendit son téléphone vibrer. N'étant pas pressé, il se leva d'abord pour faire la vaisselle avant d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil:

**De: Connie**

**06 42 * * ***

**_Salut Eren ! Ça te dit de passer la soirée en boîte avec les autres ?_**

Le jeune homme hésita à répondre...d'un côté, il mourrait d'envie de décompresser un peu avant son entretien d'embauche mais d'un autre côté, il pensait que ça ne serait pas une idée sage de faire ça…

**A: Connie:**

**_Yosh ! Evidemment que je suis partant !_**

* * *

Le noiraud se tenait debout droit devant l'immense baie vitrée de son bureau. Les bras derrière le dos, il contemplait la vue qu'il avait de la grande ville attractive de Stohess. Il régnait un calme apaisant dans la pièce qui fut bien vite perturbé par un "toc toc toc" distinctif, la voix de l'homme prononça en guise de réponse "entrez" de sa voix grave.

Il se retourna pour connaître l'identité du gêneur qui gâchait le silence parfait qui régnait dans son bureau jusque là et soupira de manière blasée en prenant place dans son fauteuil pourpre:

« C'est la première fois que t'as la politesse de toquer…

-Héhé c'était verrouillé donc je n'avais pas le choix ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça d'ailleurs ? Y'a un amant caché sous le bureau ?~

-Arrête de dire des conneries. Je voulais juste qu'on me foute la paix cinq minutes mais visiblement c'est pas possible...bref, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Roooh fais pas la gueule de si bon matin Grincheux ! Je voulais juste te prévenir que demain t'as un rendez-vous à 13h30 avec un certain Eren Jeager.

-Appelle moi encore Grincheux et je te ferai bouffer tes lunettes binoclarde ! Et c'est qui ça ? C'est pour un entretien d'embauche je suppose ? Encore…

-Yep patron ! »

Levi soupira à nouveau en ouvrant son agenda pour noter la date du rendez-vous avec monsieur Jeager. L'entreprise manquait cruellement de designer, il n'y en avait que quatre, cela restait insuffisant.

« J'espère qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un lèche-bottes. La semaine dernière je n'ai eu droit qu'à ça, c'était d'un chiant…

-T'inquiètes pas Lili ! Comme je suis une secrétaire entièrement dévouée à ma tâche, et très intelligente, je pense t'avoir déniché la perle rare !

-T'as oublié modeste. Répliqua l'Ackerman en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Ah oui c'est vrai...héhé tu me connais par cœur c'est mignon~

-Hanji...casse toi j'ai besoin de finir mon thé.

-Chef oui chef ! »

La jeune femme sortit du bureau en refermant la porte avant de la rouvrir sous les yeux gris de l'homme qui la regardait avec agacement:

« Quoi encore ?

-Tu savais que Petra et Auruo sont revenus de leur lune de miel ? On pourrait sortir en boîte avec Erd et Gunther pour fêter ça !

-Pourquoi pas...j'accepte de venir seulement si tu sors de ce bureau. »

Ni une ni deux, Hanji était déjà sortie, laissant Levi seul avec sa tasse de thé fumante. Il se permit d'étirer un sourire satisfait en buvant sa première gorgée. En général il n'aimait pas les lieux bruyants où les gens se collaient à tout va. Mais ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu sa bande d'amis au complet, car oui il tenait beaucoup à ces chieurs ! Et en plus de ça…

Ça faisait un bon moment qu'il n'avait pas baisé.


	2. La rencontre

**Bonsoir ! Il est presque minuit et je m'ennuie ( ça rime hohoho ).****J'avais prévu de poster ce chapitre dimanche mais comme j'ai un peu d'avance je vous l'envoie maintenant.****Merci aux personnes qui pensent à laisser des reviews, ça m'encourage à continuer d'écrire.****Merci également à celles qui ont mis l'histoire en favori ou en follow !****Le Riren est le ship principal de cette fic mais il y en a d'autres...je n'en dis pas plus ;)****Trève de blablas et bonne lecture** !

* * *

Le soleil venait de se coucher à Stohess. Il était 20 heures et Eren était devant son armoire pour choisir les vêtements qu'il allait mettre. Il opta rapidement pour un jean noir slim et un pull à col roulé beige. Une tenue basique puisque le jeune homme n'allait pas chercher à plaire durant cette soirée, il souhaitait juste passer un bon moment avec ses amis qui devaient sûrement l'attendre. A côté de lui, Armin avait choisi un gros pull bleu marine et un jean blanc, tenue également peu recherchée mais parfaite pour affronter le froid d'une soirée de novembre.

Ils mirent leur manteaux pour ensuite sortir de leur appartement, et, comme prévu, ils reconnurent des visages familiers une fois dehors. Il y avait quatre filles et cinq garçons. L'un d'eux s'avança près d'Eren pour lui donner une tape sur le dos en ricanant:

« Bah alors Reren on dort pas la nuit ? Tu t'es dépucelé peut-être ?

-Oh arrête Jean t'es vache ! S'exclama une fille brune qui mangeait goulûment un paquet de chips.

-Mais non il n'est pas vache Sacha, puisque c'est un cheval ! Répondit Eren en fusillant Jean du regard.

-Vous n'allez pas commencer tous les deux ! Bébé arrête de provoquer Eren il ne t'as rien fait… Demanda un jeune homme brun en serrant affectueusement le bras de Jean contre son torse, faisant rougir ce dernier ce qui fit rire les autres.

-Pouwahaha heureusement que t'es là Marco !

-La ferme ! S'écria la tête de cheval, rouge de honte, qui prit pourtant la main de son petit ami dans la sienne.

-Ce n'est pas pour gâcher vos...retrouvailles. Mais nous sommes trop nombreux pour entrer dans ma voiture. »

Tous se tournèrent vers la jeune femme qui avait parlé. Elle avait des yeux bleus qui observaient ses amis d'un air indifférent et ses cheveux blonds étaient coiffés en un simple chignon. Les bras croisés, elle s'adossa près d'une portière de son véhicule en attendant une solution. Près d'elle se trouvait un homme grand qui la regardait à la dérobée, visiblement charmé par la jeune femme dont le style pouvait paraître négligé pour certains. Un autre garçon, assez carré, répondit simplement:

« Certains vont devoir se dévouer pour prendre le metro…

-Reiner a raison…Souffla Bertholt en croisant les bras.

-C'est mort moi j'ai ma moto ! Je pars avec Marco. Vous allez devoir vous débrouiller ! »

Jean entraîna son petit ami et le fit monter à l'arrière de sa moto, celui-ci adressa un sourire désolé à ses amis alors que le brun leur tirait la langue...l'ange et le diable, pensèrent la plupart des jeunes gens restants.

« Bah casse toi crétin ça nous rendra l'air plus sain ! »

Eren lui fit son plus beau bras d'honneur que Jean s'empressa de lui rendre avant de démarrer et de s'éloigner avec le noiraud qui le tenait par les hanches pour ne pas tomber.

Ymir, une jeune femme avec des tâches de rousseur, enlaça possessivement une petite blonde contre elle en tonnant d'une voix forte:

« Faites ce que vous voulez. Dans tous les cas je reste avec ma Christa !

-Oh Ymir… »

Le couple se câlina tendrement sous le regard attendri de certains, et blasé de d'autres. Sacha, qui était partie jeter son paquet de chips, réapparu en brandissant des pailles...oui, _des pailles_:

« Tadam ! On va tirer à la courte paille ça ira plus vite !

-Mais Sacha...d'où tu sors ces pailles ? Demanda Connie, incrédule.

-Bah de...de moi ! C'est toujours utile ! »

Alors que Connie se demandait toujours d'où son amie avait sorti ses pailles, le groupe forma un cercle et chacun tira une paille.

« Christa, Reiner et Bertholt...vous êtes les élus ! » S'écria Connie, pourtant déçu.

Annie hocha simplement la tête alors qu'Armin, non loin d'elle, abordait une mine inquiète. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit assez introvertie, à la limite d'associale, elle s'avança vers lui en demandant d'un ton hésitant:

« Armin ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Si si tout va bien ! Mais j'ai peur qu'il y ai du monde à cette heure-là...comme je suis claustrophobe… Le blond semblait vraiment gêné et honteux.

-Oh ! Eh bien...je suppose qu'à cinq en voiture ça pourrait le faire...ah mais non du coup… »

La blonde semblait réellement soucieuse du confort de son ami. Christa, non loin, avait entendu leur conversation alors elle s'avança vers eux en souriant gaiement:

« Tu peux prendre ma place Armin !

-C'est très gentil Christa mais je refuse…

-Accepte s'il te plaît j'insiste ! Ça nous arrangera tous les deux puisque j'aimerais rester avec Ymir. »

Le jeune homme hésita un instant sous le regard presque inquisiteur des deux blondes. Il finit par soupirer avant de sourire à la plus petite:

« C'est d'accord. Merci beaucoup Christa…

-Y'a pas de quoi ! On se rejoint tous devant la boîte, à plus tard ! »

Elle rejoignit sa petite amie qui fut surprise de la retrouver. En voyant que Christa partait en voiture, elle ne s'était pas plaint car elle pensait avant tout au confort de sa bien-aimée, quitte à être séparée d'elle.

De son côté, Armin s'installa sur le siège passager de la voiture d'Annie qui elle, s'asseya à côté de lui pour conduire. Il ne vit pas le regard jaloux de Bertholt qui s'installait derrière avec Reiner.

Désormais séparés en deux groupes, la bande d'amis se dirigeait en direction de la boîte de nuit.

* * *

Le "Coldyxhot" était l'une des boîtes les plus prisées de Stohess, ville réputée pour ses universités dont les taux de réussite étaient les plus élevés du pays. Cela attirait les étudiants qui souhaitaient réussir dans leur vie. Pour ceux sui habitaient loin, ils avaient dû quitter leur famille pour s'installer dans cette ville.

Ce fut le cas d'Eren et d'Armin, tous deux originaires de Shiganshina, une petite campagne de même pas mille habitants, le genre de campagne où tout le monde se connaissait. Armin y avait laissé son grand père mais il s'arrangeait toujours pour avoir ses week end de libres pour aller le voir. Quant à Eren, il ne lui restait que sa mère, avec qui il gardait contact grâce à Skype. Il n'avait jamais connu son père mais c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Tant qu'il avait sa mère en bonne santé, c'est tout ce qui comptait pour le brun qui espérait la ramener à Stohess pour qu'ils puissent se voir plus souvent.

Lui et ses amis entrèrent dans la boîte où l'ambiance était au rendez-vous: la musique entraînante donnait à beaucoup l'envie de se déhancher sur la piste de danse et les lumières chaudes renforçaient l'atmosphère brûlante de la pièce.

Après s'être débarassés de leurs vestes, les jeunes gens vaquèrent à diverses occupations. Annie s'isola d'emblée dans un endroit plus ou moins calme et fut très vite suivie par Armin, qui se demandait sincèrement ce qu'il fichait là. Bertholt l'observait toujours d'un œil mauvais mais Reiner l'entraîna par le bras vers les comptoirs pour commander des shots.

Ymir fusillait de son regard perçant toutes les personnes qui posaient un regard un peu trop appuyé sur **SA** petite Christa qui rougit en surprenant Jean et Marco s'embrasser avec passion sur une banquette, car oui ils étaient sans surprise arrivés avant les autres. La femme aux tâches de rousseur posa sa main devant les yeux purs de sa petite amie et elles partirent s'installer sur une banquette plus loin pour simplement discuter.

De son côté, Eren dansait joyeusement avec Connie et Sacha, sans se soucier du regard que les autres pourraient porter sur lui. Le temps d'un instant, il eut l'étrange impression de se sentir observé mais il balaya bien vite cette idée de son esprit: c'est vrai après tout...vu tout le monde qu'il y avait, _qui_ pourrait le fixer ainsi ?

* * *

Levi était assis au comptoir.

Installé depuis une heure avec sa bande d'amis, il écoutait Petra qui leur racontait avec passion sa récente lune de miel avec son époux Auruo, qui rougissait imperceptiblement. A côté d'elle, Hanji enchaînait les shots de vodka sous le regard inquiet de son subordonné et ami Moblit:

« Hanji arrête ! Tu vas finir complètement ivre morte !

-Laisse la va. Demain elle n'assumera pas sa gueule de bois, ça lui apprendra à cette folle. »

Le jeune homme fronça légèrement les sourcils suite à la réflexion de Levi qui observait la piste de danse en quête d'une proie pour la soirée. Attention ! N'allez pas croire que noiraud est un obsédé ! Ça faisait quand même un mois qu'il n'avait pas couché en raison de ses responsabilités envers l'entreprise donc il avait bien droit à une nuit de débauche _non_ ?

Le patron sirota une nouvelle gorgée de son sirop à la menthe, pas d'alcool vu qu'il ne voulait pas finir saoul comme tous les pochtrons aux alentours, dédicace à sa chère secrétaire qui chantait à tue-tête avec Eld, tout aussi torché: "Maman les petits bateaux".

Se sentant honteux à leur place, Levi les ignora en détournant le regard de cette vision pour la moins...gênante. Ses yeux aciers se posèrent sur un jeune homme lambda sur la piste de danse et resta figé dessus.

Le garçon avait de courts cheveux bruns ébourriffés, il se déhanchait de façon joviale avec une fille qui mangeait des bonbons. Levi fit glisser son regard sur le corps élancé du brun qui avait un cul absolument à tomber, surtout que le jean slim de l'homme mettait cette partie du corps parfaitement en valeur...pour le plus grand bonheur des voyeurs.

Lorsque le regard du brun rencontra celui de Levi, il sentit une étrange chaleur se propager dans son corps, et pas seulement dans son entrejambe. Son cœur s'affola sans qu'il ne puisse l'en empêcher et ses yeux luirent d'une grande lueur d'intérêt. Jamais il n'avait vu de tels yeux, le bleu et le vert semblaient se mélanger pour former l'une des couleurs les plus hypnotisantes qu'il lui a été donné de voir jusqu'à maintenant.

Le noiraud le fixait de manière bien insistante, il ne s'en rendit compte seulement lorsque le garçon détourna la tête en rougissant. Cette réaction fit sourire le patron, oh oui, il avait trouvé sa proie...et les rougeurs sur ses joues rondes l'encouragèrent à instaurer un jeu de séduction qui débuta dès l'instant où le brun s'avança jusqu'au comptoir, en veillant à ne pas le regarder. Il s'asseya à côté de Levi qui fit mine de l'ignorer bien qu'il le détaillait du coin de l'œil.

_Putain, il est encore plus beau de près _! Se dit l'Ackerman en observant le visage du jeune homme. Ses joues rondes ainsi que ses yeux...non, ses putains de pierres précieuses lui donnaient un air candide absolument charmant. Sans parler de ses petites lèvres roses qu'il rêvait de dévorer dès maintenant. Mais ça allait devoir attendre...Levi allait d'abord jouer, lui faire comprendre ses intentions, le torturer jusqu'à ce que se soit lui qui le supplie de l'embrasser, puis l'entraîner dans une des chambres à l'étage pour le retourner dans tous les sens…

« Bonsoir, une limonade s'il vous plaît. »

Ses pensées obscènes furent coupées par la commande du brun. Le patron tourna la tête vers lui et s'accouda au comptoir...une limonade ? Plutôt sage comme choix...il en profita pour lancer la conversation:

« Limonade hein ? Et pourquoi pas d'alcool ? Mmh...c'est vrai que tu m'as l'air mineur, choix judicieux. »

Le jeune homme porta son attention sur lui en répliquant d'un ton boudeur:

« J'ai 21 ans ! Je tiens très mal l'alcool alors je préfère m'abstenir ! »

Le noiraud haussa un sourcil amusé en cernant son air boudeur, l'avait-il vexé ? Il but une autre gorgée de son sirop à la menthe avant de poursuivre.

« Je vois. T'as bien raison gamin, ça serait dommage de finir comme eux… »

Il pointa du doigt Eld et Hanji qui chantaient toujours des chansons incompréhensibles sous le regard blasé de Moblit et Petra et amusé de Gunther et Auruo. Levi eut la satisfaction d'entendre le rire de celui qu'il avait désigné comme sa proie.

_Homme qui rit, homme à moitié dans son lit non ? Bien…_

« Oui ! Voilà pourquoi je ne bois pas ! Ce sont vos amis ?

-Ces gens ? Mes amis ? Hélas ouais… »

Le rire du plus grand s'accentua, montrant ses dents blanches et propres, détail qui n'échappa pas au patron, maniaque en puissance, qui appréciait ce doux son cristallin.

La commande du brun arriva alors il remercia le serveur qui lui sourit. Levi demanda:

« C'est quoi ton nom gamin ?

-Je ne suis pas un gamin !

-Alors dis-moi ton nom si tu ne veux pas que je t'appelle comme ça.

-Je m'appelle Eren.

-Ok...gamin. »

Eren afficha une mine offusquée ce qui fit sourire le noiraud d'un air arrogant. Eren...ce nom lui disait vaguement quelque chose, où l'avait-il entendu déjà ? Le brun lui tira la langue, faisant hausser un sourcil à Levi qui s'approcha de lui pour susurrer à son oreille:

« Un conseil gamin. Ne me montre pas ta langue comme ça.

-Sinon quoi ? »

Le patron fut surpris par le ton suave et provoquant qu'avait pris le plus grand. Il étira un sourire carnassier en répliquant d'une voix rauque:

« Sinon je pourrais avoir envie de m'en servir...pour mon propre intérêt. »

Il donna un léger coup de langue sur son lobe d'oreille avant de se reculer comme si de rien n'était. Il regardait Eren qui abordait à présent une belle couleur écarlate et un regard fuyant. Le noiraud fut un brin déconcerté par ce changement d'attitude...mais également excité. Levi adorait avoir un partenaire sur la même longueur d'onde que lui, mais il aimait également rendre ses proies mal à l'aise...ce n'était pas du sadisme pour lui, c'était juste...excitant.

Eren entama sa limonade pour se donner une contenance, décidemment, cet homme lui faisait un drôle d'effet ! Lui qui comptait passer sa soirée avec ses amis, le voilà désormais aux côtés d'un homme charismatique qui voulait très certainement l'avoir dans son lit.

On disait souvent du brun qu'il était assez naïf pour certaines choses mais moins pour d'autres. Dès qu'il avait croisé le regard électrique du noiraud, il s'était senti consumer de l'intérieur grâce à ses yeux qui l'avaient fixé avec tant d'envie, et de désir. Il s'était senti irrémédiablement attiré par l'homme aux cheveux de jais qui dégageait un magnétisme impressionnant. Eren s'était senti comme obligé d'aller s'assoir à ses côtés, pour faire plus ample connaissance…

En voyant que l'homme le regardait, sûrement pour qu'il relance la conversation, il demanda simplement:

« Vous vous appelez comment ?

-Ne me vouvoie pas gamin j'ai même pas la trentaine. Et je m'appelle Levi.

-Levi comment ?

-Je t'en pose des questions morveux ? »

Eren sourit simplement. _Levi_...le même prénom que le patron qu'il allait rencontrer demain, marrant. Il avait d'ailleurs remarqué qu'il était passé de "gamin" à "morveux", le brun comprit que le noiraud n'aimait pas trop parler de lui donc il n'insista pas.

Les deux hommes sursautèrent en entendant des cris, ils se retournèrent en même temps et Eren soupira en voyant Jean frapper un mec, en voyant Marco tenter de calmer son petit ami, il comprit que la dispute avait un rapport avec lui, sans doute l'homme avait dû faire des avances au petit ami de Jean.

Le garçon aux yeux verts se retourna mais, étant maladroit, il fit cogner son coude sur son verre qui se renversa sur la chemise blanche de Levi qui grinça les dents:

« Putain de gamin !

-Oh pardon Le-Levi ! »

Le serveur, qui avait assisté au litige, s'approcha d'eux en proposant aimablement:

« Les chambres sont à votre disposition, nous avons peu de vêtements de rechange mais ça dépanne. Après y'a les toilettes mais vu l'heure, les gens ne sont pas très...fréquentables.

-On va prendre une chambre. »

Eren se mit à imaginer le noiraud en train de lui faire du bien...il rougit davantage, se mettant à voir étrangement flou.

Le patron sourit légèrement en le voyant avant de se redresser de son tabouret, le liquide qui mouillait sa chemise dévoilait son torse musclé sur lequel Eren loucha beaucoup...comment un homme aussi petit pouvait être aussi musclé ?

_Le mec c'est un kinder surprise_...se dit le brun, qui était à deux doigts de baver.

« Oï tu viens ou…? »

Levi fut coupé par Eren qui enlaça sa nuque en se léchant les lèvres avec gourmandise:

« Oh oui allons-y Levi... »

Le noiraud lui donna une petite fessée, faisant glapir le plus grand qui suivait Levi au deuxième étage. A peine arrivés dans la chambre, le patron plaqua Eren contre la porte pour l'embrasser avec fougue pendant qu'il la fermait à clé. Le brun approfondit le baiser en déboutonnant la chemise mouillée du plus petit qui le fit marcher en esquissant un sourire: « Pressé que je te prenne Eren ? »

Le plus grand rougit sans cesser son activité, il répondit lorsque Levi s'attaqua à sa zone érogène à savoir son cou, le faisant gémir fortement:

« Je...awwwh !~ Oui mais...vas-y doucement...c'est ma première fois… »

Le noiraud, chauffé par ses paroles, le fit tomber sur le lit en ôtant le pull d'Eren. Il était ravi d'apprendre qu'il serait le premier à toucher sa peau halée, le faire gémir de plaisir, le pénétrer et lui donner des coups de reins qui le feront hurler…

Mais Levi était également surpris, le gamin devait bien se douter qu'il ne cherchait qu'une relation d'un soir...alors pourquoi lui offrir son innocence à lui ? Il pourrait la donner à un homme plus..._romantique_.

En voyant les prunelles hypnotisantes du brun, il cernait facilement l'envie et le désir, mais aussi de...l'ivresse.

« Leviiii ! Baise moi ! »

L'Ackerman fronça les sourcils en comprenant tout:

On l'avait drogué.

Il soupira, profondément ennuyé. Il descendit du lit en lui demandant:

« Hey Eren, t'es venu avec des potes non ? »

Le jeune homme, qui avait vraiment chaud, se redressa sur ses avant-bras en le regardant avec le même regard désireux..._putain de gosse sexy !_

« O-Oui…

-Alors appelle-les.

-Mais…

-Désolé mais c'est pas mon délire de me taper des mecs drogués.

-Mais j'ai envie de toi...Levi~ »

Le patron se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Alors qu'il cherchait dans la petite armoire pour prendre le premier haut propre qui lui tombait sous la main, Eren était venu l'enlacer par derrière pour embrasser sa nuque. Levi le repoussa gentiment en enfilant son pull, il l'attrapa ensuite par le menton en esquissant un petit sourire:

« Moi aussi Eren. Là, tout de suite, je meurs d'envie de te baiser en levrette sur le lit. Mais tu m'en voudras sûrement demain. Alors je vais te laisser mon numéro, si tu voudras me revoir, je me chargerais avec joie de ton dépucelage mais si tu ne veux plus entendre parler de moi, alors supprime juste mon numéro. »

Le noiraud attrapa le téléphone du brun qui était sur la poche arrière de son jean pour y inscrire son numéro. Il répondit d'ailleurs à un message d'un certain Armin qui lui demandait où il était:

**_A Armin:_****_06 97 * * *_**

_Moi bourré, chambre, deuxième étage_.

Levi rangea le téléphone en donnant une nouvelle fessée à Eren qui soupira de plaisir. Il était déçu d'abandonner une créature aussi sublime mais le patron n'aimerait pas que le jeune homme regrette le lendemain.

Donc avant de s'en aller, il l'embrassa tendrement avant d'aller ouvrir la porte:

« A demain ou à jamais trésor ! »

* * *

**Re !****Eh non les zamis, pas de lemon pour le moment ( au grand désarroi de Levi, désormais frustré xD ).****Comme vous l'avez lu, je suis fan du Jarco et du Yumikuri ( comme beaucoup je pense ' ) je pense développer ses couples mais c'est pas sûr. Néanmoins j'hésite encore avec qui caser notre petit Armin !****Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?****Que pensez-vous des amis d'Eren ?****Et des amis de Levi ?****D'où Sacha a sorti ses pailles ? xD****Aimez-vous Bertholt ? Pour ma part je ne l'aime pas...mais je ne le déteste pas non plus. Dans l'œuvre original, je n'ai pas su m'attacher à lui. En revanche j'adore Annie ( waifu * ) et Reiner !****Avez-vous apprécié la rencontre Levi/Eren ?**

**Merci d'avoir lu !**


End file.
